User blog:Asriel Meemurr (Ellafan4evr)/Character rankings
52.Amy Amy is HORRIBLE! Not only did she abuse Sammy, but she's also bossy,evil and has a serious case of superiority complex! Hate me all you want, she's basically the new Courtney! I loved her elimination! SHE HAD IT COMING! 51.Sugar Sugar is just....awful. She abused Ella, was the worst antagonist in TD history and deserved to go home in the FIRST EPISODE! Right now you're probably saying "B-B-BUT SHE'S BEEN IN PAGEANTS HER WHOLE LIFE AND SHE'S COMPETITIVE SO IT'S NORMALLLL!1!!!!111!!!DOSFBSIUFIDS" BS! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S BEEN IN PAGEANTS HER WHOLE LIFE! THAT IS NOT A F**KING EXCUSE TO ABUSE A PERSON BECAUSE (S)HE'S PRETTIER THAN YOU FFS! Well, at least she was funny sometimes. 50.Alejandro Ok, I don't hate Alejandro but he's the person I like the least out of the rest of the contestants (except Amy and Sugar). He was a good antagonist blah blah but I didn't like what he did to the other contestants in World Tour. In All Stars I liked him a lot (surprisingly) but he just doesn't appeal to me as much as people like Harold or Lindsay. 49.Staci Like, Alejandro, I just don't like her as much as the other contestants but, tbh, I didn't find her annoying. She has no potential whatsoever and I can't really put her anywhere higher than this. 48.Courtney Oh Courtney. I wish I liked you as much as I used to. If only you didn't suffer through derailment in All Stars you would be in my top 30 for sure. See, I liked Courtney in Island,hated her in Action,liked her in World Tour and hated her in All Stars. If only she hadn't made that chart. I miss TDI Courtney. 47.Eva For as long as she lasted, Eva was HILLARIOUS! But sadly I can't rank her any higher because she only competed in 5 episodes (including TDDDDI). She has potential and if she gets developed more I'll be sure to move her to a higher spot. 46.Blaineley Blaineley, like Eva, was hillarious but I can't put her higher because she competed in only two episodes! She has potential and could one day become a main antagonist of a season. (her conflict with Geoff and Bridgette was also funny) 45.Justin Can't really say much about him tbh. In TDI he did nothing and in TDA he was an antagonist and had a crush on Courtney. He's ok. 44.Ezekiel Ahhhh Zeke. Like Courtney, he used to be such a good character! But, his mutation destroyed him. He didn't even deserve it! Zeke was just an awkward,homeschooled weirdo who wanted to make friends! I can't believe they made the same mistake with Dakota. 43.Rodney In my opinion, Rodney was hillarious! His gag is weird, but they made it work! His elimination was timed perfectly and it was just when his gag was starting to get boring. He also has loads of potential and I would like to see him in a future season as a protagonist. 42.Jo Jo was enjoyable for the most part and made a good secondary antagonist in ROTI! But, the reason I'm putting her this low is because of her attitude. I know, Leshawna and Anne Maria are higher than her but in my opinion, Leshawna and Anne Maria were more enjoyable than her. Sure, she was funny and all but she's just....Jo. 41.Dave Yep. I'm a Dave FAN. Yes, you read that correctly, I don't hate Dave. Sure, he tried to kill Sky and Shawn but, before that he was actually ENJOYABLE! His whole "I'm a germophobe and I can't touch anything" gag was really funny! And even though he broke Ella's heart, he didn't even know she had a crush on him so, yeah! I admit his Sky obsession was weird and creepy but everything else about him is fine. 40.Lightning What do we have here. A dumb jock that does dumb stuff and gets to the finale by doing absolutely nothing. Don't get me wrong, I think Lightning was REALLY FUNNY but I'm sure everyone agrees with me that he did not deserve to make it to the finale in Revenge. But, he's one of the few characters that were at their best in All Stars "cough" Scott "cough". I don't know why, but he was WAY funnier in All Stars than he was in Revenge. SHA-LIGHTNING 39/38. Katie/Sadie They're much higher than you all thought they would be right? Well, I know they're just fodders and that they only competed in one season and that Sadie did absolutely nothing for five episodes BUT, but, they were funny and I liked how they were crushing on Trent and Justin in the aftermaths! I don't know, I found the whole "I'm your BFFFL" thing to be funny and I wanna see more of them in later seasons, even as fodders. NOTE: This is where my more liked characters start 37.Geoff Geoff is great! He's a party guy that got in the competition to meet people and win the 100G/1M so he can build a giant party house! Even though he didn't last long in TDA, I liked his new captain hollywood personality and I enjoyed him and his conflict with Blaineley in both Action and World Tour! (btw, Gidgette was cute <3) 36.Mike I don't hate Mike. I like him actually. I thought that his character was hilarious and that how his DID was portrayed was NOT offensive. I've seen a lot of people with mental disorders that enjoy Mike and he makes them feel better about their disorders. Overall, Mike, even though he has little personality of his own, was hilarious and I want to see him in a future season! 35.Zoey Yep. Miss Bland Godplayer/Mary Sue is number 35. I don't know why I like her, but I do. I loved Commando Zoey and I hope they bring her back someday! 34.Duncan Ok, I'm usually like TDI Courtney (rules,rules,rules and more rules) but this guy is just awesome! I mean, HE MADE THE MERGE IN 4 SEASONS! Even though he was carried to the finale in Action, he was a good character! The only thing I hated about him was the constant Harold bullying so, -20 points for that. Also, the whole Gwuncney thing was a bit....annoying but I liked how he actually cared for Gwen and did stuff for her. Duncney was also cute <3 33.Trent Before I say anything about Trent himself, I have to say that I LOVE Gwent and I hated their breakup in Action! Trent was awesome in TDI! First of all, Gwent! Second, he was pretty normal and it was nice when he got a break from the crazy characters occasionally. The reason he's this low is Action. He suffered through minor/major derailment with the whole "ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE" thing but whatever. I still like him a lot. 32.Leonard I can't believe I'm putting Leonard this high but, surprisingly, he was really enjoyable! Many people hate him for his voice and for being annoying, but that's exactly why I like him! I like how Chris mentioned him in Sky Fall "I kinda miss that wizard kid! "FORCE FIELD!!!" Hahahaha" Also, Lord of the Rings reference! :D 31.Sky I seem to like hated characters. Like Zoey, I don't know why I like Sky. Maybe it's because she's realistic and has explained athletic abilities. Oh wait, there's something else. Skave didn't end up being together and she wasn't like Zoey. "Mike! Mike! MIIIIIKE! Cameron! MIKE! MIKE! MIKE! MIKE!" 30.Leshawna Sassy sistah with a kickbutt 'tude. Leshawna was hilarious. Especially when around Heather lol. I hated it when she got eliminated in Haute Camp-ture for no reason. I liked her friendship with Heather and I have no idea why they ignored it in World Tour. Leshawna should've been in All Stars plus, Leharold! 29.DJ "Kills animal" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I love animals, but I liked the animal curse! I loved how this guy was the last person on his team in World Tour! His best moment was in TDA when he quit for because he felt guilty :) He got ruined a bit in World Tour but he's still a good character! 28.Owen I feel bad for putting Owen this low but I just like the 27 higher than him more. Owen started as a fart machine/goofball but ended up winning TDI! I don't think he deserved it though. In TDA he became a semi-antagonist and spied on the others and tried to sabotage them. Am I the only one who liked that? Anyway, in World Tour he placed 8TH because of that b**ch Alejandro. Owen is a true all-star. 27.Brick I feel even more bad for putting BRICK this low. I really liked him and he's the most heroic character in the series but he just didn't appeal to me as much as the next 26. NOTE: This is where my loved characters start 26.Anne Maria TAN IN A CAN IS AWESOME! Why the hell does everyone think she's a villain? Zoey claimed Mike as her own when they weren't even dating! Anne Maria just wanted to be with Vito! Her conflict with Jo was awesome and she was a pretty hilarious character! 25.Topher GET READY FOR THE TOPHER EXPERIENCE! OOOOOH! AHHHHH! Topher is awesome. Why do people hate him? Sure he didn't interact much with his teammates but I think his plot/sub-plot was great and I wanna see him host the aftermath or something! 24.Dakota Ok. If they hadn't made the same mistake they did with Ezekiel, she would've been in my top 20. Her relationship with Sam was cute <3 and I loved it that she learned to respect people! Category:Blog posts